matter of life and death
by shohannah
Summary: Sasukes is a 16 year old kid at a regular highschool with iregular problems how does he cope? minor: yaoi, languge if you dont like dont read simple. well coment please first story and it sucks so go easy


_**Matter Of Life And Death**_

He was running down the hall to get to class before the tardy bell rings or he would be late and that would be the worse

thing every.

"Damn how can I be running late again" Sasuke thought as he ran. "itachi is going to kill me for sure if I'm late again, damn

why does he have to be the firkin genius of the family and be so into school and my grades." Sasuke was a sixteen year

old high school student a eleventh grader at that and because of his twenty year old evil brother he is passing all of his

class with high then a 4.0. Sasuke lives with his brother and twenty-three year old cousin Tobi; his parents were murdered

by his brother when he was only seven years old and now here he is nine years later working his ass off to stay alive.

Sasuke slows down and walks into the class room with a smug know it all look on his face just as the bell rings._ "Ha right on _

_time."_He went to the back of the room and sat down next to his best friend Kankaru no sabuko (who was already in la la

land). Sasuke took out his notebook and got ready for class.

--

"Hey fat ass wake up school is over" Sasuke says to Kankaru

"Hmm,….WHAT! Shit Temari and Gaara will be pissed"

"They are, and garra looks likes he is about to kill someone….wouldn't be the first time."

Gaara and Temari are Kankaru's siblings. Temari was the oldest (by a year and is a senior) and she had the car and is fully

capable of leaving her younger brother. Gaara on the other hand is a easily angered kid; he is the youngest of the three at

age fifteen and is one that temari is constantly looking over and helping him out( I mean helping him with every thing even

getting dressed). Gaara also has a weird abstention for cookies and only eats them…..he through big fits for them.

"Shit, Shit, Shit" Kankaru said "Oh and HEY WHO THE HELL YOU CALLEN A FAT ASS I'm normal sized your just an anorexic freak"

It was true Sasuke was a anorexic freak. Well every girl in his grade liked him and that pissed almost all the guys off. He

had the Uchiha's perfect looks and all, but his had a strange birth mark on his shoulder and razor sharp K-9's9he's tried

everything to get red of them too) and his tongue was unusually long. This was because his family along with others were

all strange they were ninja descendants hiding among normal humans, so the all had weird problems and what not. But

not only was sasuke like this he and some other friends had some how got AIDS and sasuke was secretly a cutter his way

for relieving pain.

"Hey man sorry I didn't mean it like that"

"….. its ok just lets go before your sister leaves us we have a project to finish for science."

As they walked out of the school they spotted Neji Hyuga (another argent genius like his brother) and Haku( a super fast

and strong ninja like him with a blood line too) kissing in the shade of a tree near Neji's car. Neji Hyuga was part of a

strikes ninja family that also had a bloodline actually sasuke and Neji were distant cousins, but Neji tried everything to get

free and that even meant going gay with Haku the a banded kid took in by the freak Zabuza. Haku was a girly boy I mean

really girly he looked and acted like a girl, but I guess it make a good couple with Neji.

"I still think that's sick" Kankaru said

"Just ignore it" Sasuke replied

They walked up to tamari's car that Gaara bought her(he cant say no to her puppy dog eyes and her lip) talking or flirting

with half asleep Shikamaru who strangely was paying attention. Shikamaru was a sleepy, cloud gazing, genius….._DAMN _

_ANOTHER GENIUS ._

"TEMARI say goodbye to your boyfriend and lets go" Kankaru yelled

"SHUT UP" temari yelled back as she redden "see ya shika" she got in the car along with her brother and his friend.

--

"Man I have weird friends" Sasuke said as he worked on the project that Kankaru was sleeping trough "So much for

working together".

It was true all of his friends were weird. There was Sakura who was abscessed with him and she was freakishly strong and

had pink hair. There was Naruto a hipper idiot and always wanted to be better them him. There was Kiba a dog crazed guy

with red marks on his face. Shino a creepy bug guy…..he was more mysterious then Sasuke. Hinata a shy girl, Neji's cousin

and polar opposite, with indigo hair and was absolutely in love with Naruto. There was Ino itachi's girlfriend; she was really

loud and a gossip queen. Ten-ten was a expert at weapons and hated the fact that guys are stronger. Rocklee was well

yeah weird all together he had no parents ether but lived with his teacher Guy they were both experts and hand to hand

combat. There was Sakon and Ukon twins that were conjoined at the neck( two heads that both lived) but they could

separate too. Kimimaro was one of the people he hung out with along with the twins; he was a lot like haku, but he was a

white haired kid with the love for the dark and being alone sense that was how he was raised.

_Yeah I have very weird friends. _Sasuke thought

"Hey kankaru I need to go home." No reply obviously. _Oh well I'll just leave_.

--

The next day at school sasuke just refused to go to class so he walked around the campus for a while.

"Man my life sucks"


End file.
